Their Story Through it All
by SilverRose2301
Summary: Starting with their very first meeting at the Academy, the story of Spock and Uhura that we are all dying to know more about. How they were teacher and student, Spock lost his cool, Spock snubbed Uhura romantically and then how they finally got together. Only a little fluffy. T to be safe. Extra long chapter 5 is up: More trouble
1. Meet Professor Spock

_**Scotty:**_** Heyah! This is the author's first Trekkie fanfic! (So between yoo and may be nice to the gurl)**

_**Green Alien Sidekick:**_** …**

_**Scotty:**_** Yeah well, this here fanfic is gonna' be explorin' Spock and Uhura: how it all began and continues and shit. **

_**Alien:**_** …**

_**Scotty:**_** Why were all those new red shirts on Earth at the beginning of the movie? Blast if I know! I was freezing my tushie off on a blasted class N popsicle of a planet at the time! There may be a reason other than this the author s' providin' but cut the lass a break!**

_**Alien:**_** …**

_**Scotty: **_**And get down from there!**

_**Chekov: **_**Oh! Don't forget zat ze azor vanted to say zat she does not owin**

_**Scotty: **_**I think he's trying to communicate with us, I know it. Anyways, where wus I? Ah! Silverrose doesn't own Star Trek or any of the characters. **

_**Chekov: **_**Ayayaya sir! Just vat I vus trying to conwey!**

Meet Professor Spock

Uhura was the first to arrive at the classroom. She was excited and anxious for her classes at the Academy. Her first class was basic diplomacy and had an old, senile purple alien of a professor who dozed off on the very first day of class! She didn't let it get her down. Her second class was what she really was looking forward to. Uhura had tested into an advanced zeno linguistics class focusing on interpreting radio transmissions. She would be the youngest student by far. Back on her home planet, she studied alien languages extensively; the pursuit offered her an escape. From a very young age, Uhura dreamed of pursuing zeno linguistics in Star Fleet. She came to Star Fleet fluent in eleven languages and proficient in twenty-three more.

In addition to it being her favorite subject, Uhura had heard that the professor was half Vulcan and half human. This peaked her interest. Vulcans never joined Star Fleet; they are logical and scientific creatures. Also, while Vulcans are highly logical, humans are well highly the opposite and emotional. It would be interesting to meet a mix of the two opposite species. She was most intrigued though by what she had heard about her new professor's intellectual achievements and accomplishments. From what she gathered he was knowledgeable and tough.

"I can't believe I have a class with the pointy eared robot," said the gruff, lethargic voice of a student right outside the classroom.

"I know. No way he has any human in him! I had a class with him my first semester and nobody could look him in the eyes," They entered the classroom. The second student whispered then "It's like he doesn't have a soul."

Uhura pretended to be busy reading from her data pad about the course to avoid the male students' advances. But she was too anxious to focus. Other students filed in after a while. The professor entered the exact second before the bell droned. He strode to the front of the classroom and wrote quickly but flawlessly 'Professor Spock' in Vulcan, English, Klingon, and two other languages Uhura strained to recognized. He proceeded to introduce himself in eleven more languages, which Uhura knew only three of.

She nearly dropped her data pad. Spock was tall and handsome despite his goofy, straight, no-nonsense haircut. Uhura could tell he had full muscles under his uniform. She couldn't help smile at the intriguing teacher. She gave him her full attention. And he looked back. They made eye contact. It was only then that Uhura realized she was the only student looking straight at the professor. She glanced around before pretending to jot down a note on her pad. Spock continued in English.

"You may have heard this class referred to as 'Garble 101' be some other students. However, while this class may focus on interpreting inarticulate messages of unknown language origin, do not allow the nickname to mislead you to believe it will be easy or ridiculous. It is difficult, grueling and there are no…hints."

Spock proceeded to give the class a preliminary test. They wore headphones and had to translate transmissions into their computer consoles. Uhura concentrated on the muffled sounds. She spoke them to herself silently as she listened. She felt the taste of the words on her tongue and she recognized the flavor of them. Then she would, knowing the language she was dealing in, quickly translate them before the next transmission bombarded her ears, blurrier than the last. At the end of the class they all filed out, worn out and many exasperated. Students grumbled that the test was "ridiculous for the first day!" The rest of Uhura's classes could not compare with the intriguing difficulty of her second period class.

The next day Uhura arrived at her second period class even more eager. She was nervous about her score on yesterday's test though. She played a game on her data pad to calm herself down. After a few minutes she realized her professor was looming in front of her. She quickly tried to exit from her game but only succeeded in turning up the volume on its childish bleeping.

"Uhura, do you have a spare moment after class? I would like to see you in my office about something." Uhura nodded fervently, smiling. She was embarrassed about being caught playing a game. Although it was a language review game for the four dialects of the solar system Q-9, it was for children and involved falling pink tribbles and gleeful bleeping noises. Uhura scratched her head, tightened her ponytail, and put the embarrassment behind her with a chuckle. Eventually class began.

"Good morning class. Uhura, here," Spock gestured to her. Uhura straightened in her seat as others glanced at her "scored a 67% yesterday on her test." Uhura's heart sank into her stomach "Not good enough. But as it was her first day at the Academy and she obtained the highest score in the class I think we will allow it to pass as an accomplishment."

Uhura was excited and pleased! She couldn't listen as Spock rattled off the other scores, stating if they failed in the field their comrades would be made aware of it even if it were right before dying, and lectured on the importance of this test and how they must do better by the end of the semester. After class another student pointed out to Uhura that was probably the closest thing to a compliment Spock had ever given.

Uhura reported to Spock's office, which was a few doors down the hall. Spock had seated himself moments before.

"You wished to speak with me professor. Am I in trouble?"

"That is an illogical question considering the contradictory performance you have displayed these first two days. Oh, I see, this is a human manner of speaking to make small talk and alleviate tension."

"You caught me." Uhura suppressed a smile.

"Well I only have a few questions for you. Please answer truthfully."

"Of course."

"Are you learned in any of these languages?" He passed her a list of six languages. Uhura bit her lip and shook her head.

"No, no I'm not professor."

"Have you ever even been exposed to them?"

"No, professor."

"Most recruits do not come to Star Fleet with a vast knowledge of more than a couple languages in their solar system if that. How did you acquire the comprehension you do possess of the languages known to you?"

"I studied on my own in a library on my home planet, following a passion." Uhura almost saw the hint of a smile on his face.

"The only transmissions you were unable to translate effectively were in those languages on that list in your hands. Your skill is unparalleled. You just need to be exposed to and learned in more languages. Star Fleet can provide that and you will become an accomplished zeno linguist."

"Thank you professor."

"That is all Uhura, you are dismissed"

"Thank you." Uhura resisted her friendly nature to throw him a 'see you tomorrow' that would both seem unprofessional and perplex him.

Uhura could not help smiling as she walked to her next class. She mulled over Spock's carefully planned words. He never used the term I believe as in 'I believe you will become a great zeno linguistic.' He knew she would be great, he would never have paid her the compliment if she didn't absolutely disserve it.

As Uhura left Spock noted how beautiful a human smile could be, especially on the fine specimen leaving his office.

_**Chekov: **_**Ohyameyo!**__**Okay, so she deed naught get too the part about going to Earth at the wery beginning of the moowy yet.**

_**Scotty: **_**This may be a long one! Especially if the author insists on blasted writing how Chekov bloody sounds.**

_**Silverrose: **_**Thanks guys! And review! **


	2. She Can Take Care of Herself

She Can Take Care of Herself

Spock walked into his classroom unusually early before second period. He felt eager. He didn't like feeling; it seemed silly and illogical. The class bell would still ring no matter which way he felt about it. Vulcans don't feel, but then he wasn't a Vulcan, he had even chosen to not follow the Vulcan way and be himself in Star Fleet. So he would have decided to allow himself to feel eager if he had a proper reason: but he didn't.

He found Uhura there early as usual. She had her headphones in and in the quietness he could tell she was listening to music of the Nausicaan language. Spock fiddled with his computer console. Two male students entered. One had sparse yellow scales and the other possessed a slight bluish tint to his skin. The blue man sat next to Uhura and the scaled man sat in front of her. They both turned to face her and she made a point to ignore them by using her data pad. The man in front of her tapped her desk lightly and she continued to scroll down her data pad. Spock found himself watching the interaction. He banged on her desk some more.

Uhura made the most polite show of taking out one headphone, leaning forward to rest her chin on her hand, and offering the smallest, inquisitive smile.

"So you're some sort of brainiac huh?" asked the scaly guy.

"I suppose. Did you need something?" Uhura replied sweetly.

"No she just has the gift of tongue." Said the blue guy.

"Oh yeah," the scaly lecher laughed "I wonder if we could put that gift of tongue of yours to the test sometime? Maybe Saturday?"

"Sorry but I have plans for Saturday. I'm really busy with studying so I'll have to pass on your offer indefinitely. So thanks but no thanks." She replaced her headphone in her ear.

The scaly man looked angry as he rose from his chair. He looked around desperately at his buddy, fuming. Spock rose from his seat also and gave him a blank look that contained so much meaning open to interpretation. The guys slunk away to seats in the back of the room. Uhura, displaying her beautiful smirk, though not as beautiful as her smile, looked up at Spock to wink quickly before pretending again to be immersed in her data pad as the other students filed in. The wink sent many dizzying emotions through the unprepared half-Vulcan. He tried to put it out of his mind as a trivial thing.

For the next few weeks many guys would attempt to make passes at the indifferent Uhura before second period. Uhura would evade them coolly and Spock watched to make sure it didn't get out of hand. Spock suspected these irritating advances weren't isolated to his class. He suspected she dealt with it all the time because she was indeed beautiful, which he deduced after further inspection, and she seemed at ease when dealing with the numskulls.

Although it was clear Uhura could handle herself, Spock made a point to be in his classroom before second period just in case. Spock knew he couldn't protect her in all aspects of her life but he possessed a great desire to do what he could to protect her. Neither student nor professor knew it yet but this would become one defining structure of their relationship.


	3. Field Trip

Field Trip

Within Uhura's first year at the Academy she was invited on a fieldtrip to her home planet. It was of less benefit to her and more of a favor to her superiors who honored her with the invitation. They were taking students on a small recruiting envoy to Earth. Professor Spock had recommended her as a clear and impressive choice that would speak well of what Star Fleet had helped her accomplish. Captain Christopher Pike himself was heading the small envoy and Uhura felt honored to be a part of them. Along with them were a dozen other students from all fields, Mister Spock, and Lieutenant Damien Whitman.

Uhura met the Lieutenant for the first time when she met Captain Pike for the second and was informed of the recruiting envoy she had been selected for. They were in Pike's temporary office on campus. Spock accompanied Uhura to the appointment: she had been teacher aiding for him lately. Pike gave her some brief details of the mission and she expressed gratitude and willingness to go. She smiled at Spock. His expression would have seemed unaffected to the untrained eye but Uhura knew better. The slight shift in the left side of his lip and the smallest tweak in his right eyebrow was his equivalent of a smile

The Lieutenant brashly came forward to shake Uhura's hand and clasp her shoulder. Everything about Damien was bright and coppery. He was Hollywood handsome with slick blond hair and bleached white teeth. His tan skin was tinted yellow and his irises were blood red; inferring he wasn't purely human.

"Wonderful! Wonderful! Guys will be dying to join Star Fleet to get close to this honey!" Uhura watched as Spock's Vulcan smile disappeared and an undetectable Vulcan frown appeared. Uhura could not ask to nor forcibly remove his hand so she saluted, requiring him to remove his hand and salute in return.

"I do not believe we have met sir. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance and apparently work with you on this mission."

"Ol' Spock is rubbing off on you huh? My apologies, I have forgotten introductions in my excitement. I am Lieutenant Damien Whitman at your service," he said with a wink.

"Anyways," Captain Pike interrupted "I have a few more students to talk to. So we will see you soon Cadet Uhura and please send the next appointment in." Uhura nodded and left with Spock.

Spock steered her down the hallway with a hand on her shoulder. Uhura didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable with Spock touching her like she did with the Lieutenant. She knew Spock well now and he was a fond mentor to her. When Whitman had touched her it felt wrong: it made her skin crawl. Spock was steering her back to his classroom, most likely because he had something to tell her. When they got back Spock shut the door to his office and paused with his hands clasped behind his back as he so often did, thinking something over. Uhura clasped her hands behind her back and waited patiently.

"Uhura, I wish to inform you of something you must not repeat because I am not supposed to tell you. I am willing to disclose this information only because I have confidence in you and because I fear you may be in need of it. I have grown quite..fond of you and would hate for something to go amiss for you," Spock paused and Uhura gave him a patient smile, indicating for him to continue. "Captain Pike has told me in the strictest confidence that Lieutenant Whitman is one perhaps not to be trusted. It is my understanding that the Captain is trying to keep an eye on him at the moment…Uhura if-"

"It's alright. I understand completely sir." Uhura nodded and ended the awkward conversation for the Vulcan. Spock already felt out of place talking about the Lieutenant to her. They understood each other and Uhura left.

As Uhura walked towards her dorm she felt her stomach twist as she remembered Spock saying he was 'fond of her.' Uhura pushed all romantic thought out of her head. Their relationship must remain strictly professional as a mentor and mentee. He was of a superior rank and her teacher. Besides that, he was an emotionless Vulcan. She couldn't get involved with somebody incapable of showing affection and emotion. Uhura was a spirited, emotional human girl. As much as she pined for Spock deep down, logically she knew a relationship wouldn't work. Uhura crossed her arms and went home to her dorm.

On the day of their departure Uhura stared at herself in the mirror. She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before. The thought of a mission with an intimately small party that included Spock had kept her up. She didn't look so hot. Uhura attempted to scrub the sleep from her face while she told herself over and over in her mind that she would not let herself get emotionally invested in her Vulcan mentor. It would only be illogical and cause heartbreak. She noted that she had never seen him lose his cool before, not once. Uhura was embarrassed to have done so several times in front of him. She supposed that's the difference between Vulcans and humans and why they can't have a serious relationship.

She arrived at the shuttle field on time. Spock had twice remarked he appreciated her punctuality especially since most humans seemed incapable of arriving on time. Once she had boarded the Lieutenant spotted her. He put his arm around her, surprising her. She gasped a little bit but controlled her reaction.

"I insist you sit next to me, cadet." Uhura spotted Spock already strapped into his seat.

"Excuse me sir, but I already promised I would sit next to my professor so we could finish some trivial assignment."

"Well we will definitely have the chance to see each other another time during this mission."

Uhura took her seat next to Spock and strapped herself in. She smiled at Spock and greeted him good morning and he nodded at her. Her heart sank a little at his indifferent greeting. Spock leaned his head back to rest as he had been doing before. Uhura put her headphones in. As the ship began to rumble and move towards takeoff Uhura must have let out a small gasp because Spock opened his eyes to look at her with a small concerned eyebrow raise. Uhura nodded at him with a half smile, closed her eyes and ran her hands down her thighs anxiously. Uhura opened her eyes in surprise to find Spock had gently taken her hand in his own. He let go of it, just as surprised at his own action.

"Uhura, why are you so restless?"

"In all honesty, Spock, I-This is only my second time flying. Ever. My first time was coming to the Academy. It was such a big leap for me. I'd never left my country, let alone my planet. It's not that I am afraid of flying! It is just that I am not at all used to the sensation. The sudden shift from one world to the next causes me some…whiplash I guess." Uhura did not know why she opened up to him like that. Maybe it was because he had held her hand if only briefly. Spock had no idea how to put Uhura at ease.

"I can personally assure you Uhura that you will not be harmed on this mission and return safely to the Academy." Uhura understood he was making an effort and was grateful for it. She nodded. As the ship ascended it jerked and Uhura grabbed Spock's hand and he allowed her to hold it until they were flying steady.


	4. Loosing Our Cool

_**Bones:**_** Dammit man! I'm a doctor, not a presenter!**

_**Sulu: **_**Heheh, somebody is cranky. So somebody pointed out that Uhura is from Earth. The author was already aware of this. She-**

_**Bones: **_**just made a flub, forgetting that the Academy is on Earth apparently. Well you'll just have to live with flubs because this is damn fan fiction and its not like the actual Star Trek is flawless when it comes to factual continuity.**

_**Sulu: **_**Nevertheless, the author would like to offer her apologies and her sincerest hope that you-**

_**Bones: **_**Can I leave now?**

_**Sulu: **_**GODDAMMIT BONES! Sit back down! You are pissing me off! (Few) So now we finally get around to that part on Earth Scotty and Chekov mentioned in Chapter 1's introduction!**

_**Chekov: **_**You guysss! You are scaring the readers! **

_**Sulu: **_**But it was Bones!**

_**Chekov: **_**Say sowwy.**

_**Sulu: **_**I'm sorry.**

_**Bones**_**: …sorry.**

_**Chekov:**_** So I vill do a totawy new intro! Uhura is from Earth and the Academy is on Earth da? Da flight in za last chapter I suppose is not zrough space! Please forgive za author for her error and please forgive my friends here! Enjoy the chapter titled appropriatwy with my friends here! And sowwy da chapter was a yittle late! **

Loosing Our Cool

They were staying in some abandoned Star Fleet barracks on Earth. Spock insisted calling them abandoned was illogical; they merely had not been utilized in a decade…or two. Uhura still called the cobwebby, not so sleek barracks creepy. After a few days after turning on the automatic cleaning systems it was nearly as shiny as back at the Academy though.

Uhura had a temporary roommate named Rebecca, an old fashioned name, and old fashioned compared to Gaila. She probably could be classified as the perfect roommate: tidy, polite, low-maintenance, and not quick to bring boys back to the room. Rebecca was pretty boring though and Uhura missed her green roommate after a week; Gaila's whining, her teasing, all of it.

It was five days into the little ten-day excursion. Uhura and the others woke early and boarded a shuttle bus to travel to two different high schools. Uhura was mortified to wake up from falling asleep leaning on Spock's shoulder. She apologized profusely and Spock seemed to have no comment on the matter. By the second high school though Spock had overcome the situation and was eager as ever to show off Uhura's linguistic techniques. Well as eager as a Vulcan could be. It was a display designed to impress the teens. It involved Spock stating a language and Uhura speaking a few lines in it while pacing slowly in front of her audience. They cycled through forty languages, the last half coming more rapidly. The demonstration ended with one of Uhura's warm smiles and her assurance that with practice and determination and the help of Star Fleet anybody could achieve similar zeno linguistics skills. The students loved her demonstration best usually and that day the students slow clapped it out.

Uhura took her pace back in line with the others. Rebecca stepped forward and briefly introduced multi-planar cartography used in space. Spock leaned down slightly and whispered in Uhura's ear.

"You do realize you are lying to them."

"How so commander?"

"Your zeno linguistic skills are unparalleled. It is unrealistic to tell them they could achieve similar success."

"Thank you commander."

"I was merely stating the facts."

"Of course commander. But since the facts you were observing point out my own positive attributes I took the liberty of considering it a compliment, is that alright commander?"

"Naturally."

Later that afternoon Uhura visited Spock's quarters for her daily tutoring session. Uhura had surpassed Spock's zeno linguistic skills. Spock however was still able to provide her with practice exercises and use reference materials to assess her progress. Spock prepared tea and exchanged the usual, polite pleasantries with her. But that was all. She sat at his kitchen area table and worked on a data pad while Spock worked on something else on his own pad.

They sat in comfortable silence. Uhura immersed herself in the swirling language on her screen. When she broke her concentration to sip the green tea Spock was in his same rigid position as before. He sat perfectly still and straight except for his fast moving fingers tapping away on the pad. Her tea was warm so she got up to heat it up. Spock stirred to help her and play host but Uhura insisted she had it under control. Spock tried to explain it was only polite. Uhura explained in a language from the class S planet that according to warriors it would be insulting to insinuate she was incapable. Spock was not fluent in that language so Uhura naturally continued to speak about any subject that came to her mind including but not limited to sailing, squirrels, and apple juice. Spock quickly understood she was jesting and went back to his pad without overthinking it. When she was finished with her work she handed it to him and said goodbye.

Uhura noted as she left that even though she was in his own quarters Spock hadn't displayed any reaction! If she had been seriously interested in a relationship with him that would be sure proof it would simply be more difficult than it would be worth it. A human male, even if he had no special feelings for the female, would have displayed at least small traces of nervousness.

Uhura had reached her room and had only just taking off her boots when there was a knock on her door. That was odd. Most would use the communicator before contacting her directly. Rebecca wouldn't have forgotten the passcode and Uhura believed the door tone was functioning. Uhura opened the door to reveal Lieutenant Whitman. He seemed slightly anxious, Uhura noted from his body language.

"Good evening, Lieutenant."

He looked around. "Hi, uh is Rebecca here?" Uhura got an uneasy feeling.

"No but she is due home momentarily."

"Oh well I'll just wait here until she gets back," Damien pushed his way past Uhura, into the room before she could stop him. Uhura was slightly alarmed now.

"Perhaps you should wait in your own quarters and use your communicator to contact her sir." Damien sat on her bed.

"Nah. I never get to see you cadet. And you do look ravishing tonight."

"Sir, this is quite embarrassing but I believe I may be coming down with a serious case of mumps from a friend of mine. I need to rest and see how the sickness plays out. Most importantly, I do not wish to infect you." Uhura opened her door. "I am sorry but you should leave." Damien stood in front of her and stared into her eyes. It chilled her to the bone. His eyes flared red and he shut the door with a whoosh.

"I don't believe you. You smell just fine." He leaned in and sniffed her. Uhura took a step back.

"Sir, I do not feel comfortable with you in my quarters and I have no obligation to allow you to be in here." His eyes flared.

"I like a little resistance. I am your superior Cadet. It's alright to have a little fun once in a while you know, Cadet, unlike that old fuddy-duddy you hang out with."

"Door open!" The room computer system responded and the door whooshed open. Though the hallway would be crowded back at the Academy, it was empty here and there was nobody to help her.

Uhura bolted for the door and Damien grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. He slammed her on the bed.  
"Computer, call commander Spock!" Uhura screamed. It rang one time.

"Computer, end call! Shut down until manual overdrive!" growled Damien.

"It seems like you are so damaged by the commander that you need to be shown a good time!" He began violently kissing her neck. Uhura screamed with fury as he pinned her arms above her head. His nails dug into her flesh and she was trapped underneath his weight and strength.

Uhura took a breath and let herself relax. Damien got into kissing her and moved his hands to tug at her uniform's neckline. Uhura punched him in the neck and, gasping for air, he rolled off of her for a second. Uhura dashed to the door and ran out, down the hallway.

Screaming and looking over her shoulder, Uhura rounded a corner and ran into somebody hard. She yelped. The much taller man grabbed her wrists.

"Let go of me!" she cried.

"Nyota! Stop! It's me! Nyota, what happened?" Uhura recognized the familiar voice but it was different, tinged with fear and worry. She looked up into Spock's fearful eyes and realized she was crying; she did not know when she had started. She fell into his chest.

"Spock…the Lieutenant he came into my room and-and I tried to call you…"

"I came immediately to investigate. Did he hurt you?" Spock then noticed the new scratch marks in Uhura's wrists that he was holding.

"He had me on the bed so I-"

"Go inform Captain Pike," he said "Are you aware of where Whitman is now?" Spock said as he strode away, towards Uhura's quarters.

"No, I don't think he would stay… Where are you going, sir?" She trailed behind him as he nearly sprinted past Uhura's room, briefly glanced inside, and continued towards the Lieutenant's quarters.

"Spock, wait!" Uhura didn't want to be alone; she felt safer with Spock. She was also worried about what Spock was going to do. She had never seen him like this before.

When they reached the quarters Spock quickly overrode the passcode and entered. The Lieutenant looked terrified by the infuriated Vulcan.

"Hey, man, it was just a little demonstration to show her what the world is like. It was logical; you can understand-" Spock punched him square in the jaw. Damien went sprawling on the ground. Damien sprang back up and tried a left hook but Spock caught his arm, kneed him in the gut hard, and punched him again. Uhura was surprised and horrified by her teacher's sudden display of emotion.

"Apologize to the Cadet." Damien only moaned on the ground. Spock pulled him up by his shirt collar. "Did I not make myself very clear?"

"Spock! Stop!" Uhura threw herself at Spock. His normally calm eyes looked crazed as it took him a moment to recognize her. Spock looked pained as he allowed Damien to drop to the ground unceremoniously with a thud. Spock breathed heavily as he looked from his hands out before him to Uhura. Uhura took a step towards him as if to embrace him again.

"What is going on here!?" Captain Pike, followed by a Cadet, entered. Uhura jumped back.

The rest of the night was a blur. The Captain only lightly chastised Spock for loosing his cool like that. The Captain really wanted to slap Spock on the back; because it was what Whitman deserved and Spock needed to lose his cool more often. Rebecca brought Uhura back to their room and they went to bed.

As she drifted off to sleep, Uhura noted that she could never say again that Spock didn't have any emotions.


	5. More Trouble

_**Captain James Tiberius Kirk: **_**Hello, I myself have been sent to apologize for the author's absence. Mhmm, okay bye.**

_**Chekov:**_** Keptin! Pweeeese finish! **

_**Kirk: (sigh) **_**I am doing this as a favor for the little Russian fur ball who seems to really love this story.**

_**Chekov:**_** Kepteeeen it is soooo cute! Don't you wike cute?**

_**Kirk: **_**Not really. Especially since that disgusting robot is probably making out with a hot babe he doesn't deserve in this fic.**

_**Chekov: **_**Dey are not 'making out'…yet. And I tink dat you are in dis chapter!**

_**Kirk: **_**Hmph. Well how bout' that.**

More Trouble

Only the cadets were present at breakfast the next morning. Their small envoy was noticeably even smaller. Only Rebecca had the guts to talk to Uhura and she seemed very nervous about it. She chose her subjects carefully and as off topic as possible as well as keeping them coming so conversation never ended awkwardly. Rebecca barely even touched her food as she tried to talk about the current celebrity downward spirals and such other things the normal, boring Rebecca wouldn't even bother knowing about. After a while Uhura stopped her by smiling and getting up to leave.

"Really I'm fine Rebecca." She said sincerely and left to allow Rebecca to eat her cold oatmeal rations.

Uhura had been shaken up by the attempted attack but she wasn't so weak as to take it too roughly. She was actually more shocked by Spock's outburst. It had taken her off guard. As far as Uhura had been aware previously Spock's emotional range was extremely limited. The night before she had experienced a new extreme of Spock's emotions. She remembered the fury in his dark eyes, the sweat on his brow, the hitch in his breath and speech. She remembered clearly his strong hands taking hers when she ran blindly in to him. The feeling of leaning into his chest, knowing she was safe there, even if it was only for a moment, was vivid in Uhura's mind.

A ripple of thrilling feelings toward her professor threatened to grip her heart tight and she attempted to suppress them. She knew somewhere deep in the logical part of her brain that this was a cliché reaction, a reaction enforced in human females by Earth media and culture since the beginning of the species. She tried to tell herself she was above this.

She was staring at her boots as she walked down the hall. She had not gotten far when she bumped into the tall Vulcan himself. She attempted to suppress the rush of feelings. She failed. Her heart jumped and she felt her face grow hot, thankful her complexion didn't reveal a blush easily. He was so tall and well formed up close. Uhura resisted the urge to embrace his muscular form like she had the previous night and felt so warm and safe. Her emotions washed over her like a monsoon but Uhura had never fumbled for words in her life.

"Mister Spock! It is good to see you and I must thank you profusely for assisting me last night." Spock raised a hand; he seemed to have regained all and more of his usual cool composure.

"Cadet Uhura, you have nothing to thank me for. I happened upon you in a time of need. In fact I must apologize to you for I did not behave appropriately. I should have escorted you personally to safety and I especially should not have displayed such violence without the proper steps of reporting your attacker to Captain Pike first." Spock stood in front of her with the most unreadable expression.

Of course. Why would Uhura expect anything different from her professor? He was back to normal, no, worse. He was embarrassed by his rash actions and had erected every barrier of rules and formality at his disposal. He was as cold to her as if she were a mere acquaintance he hadn't spent hours mentoring out of his own living quarters.

"Nevertheless, Professor, I would like to extend a sincere thank you. You came to investigate after I rang once on the communicator and for that alone I would be indebted. It will never be known if my attacker would have overcome me again if I had not ran into you. And, whether you believe me or not, your presence and words made me feel safe. Thank you."

"I do not deserve your sentiment but it would be rude to not accept a thank you. You are most welcome, Cadet."

"Well Professor," Uhura paused, anxious to go out on this limb but Uhura was never one to shy away from pursuing what she wanted, "to thank you would you like to go out for a bite to eat later, my treat?" Uhura felt a tinge of regret as soon as the words had left her lips. Not only was she basically asking him out, against the rules and his nature, but she had also slipped into common vernacular. Spock was as unreadable as ever.

"I must escort the Lieutenant to the nearest Star Fleet penitentiary facility this evening. Good day, Cadet." Without another word Spock turned and strode away.

"Good day, Mister Spock." Uhura tried not to sound put out.

She walked away and as she turned the corner and grew angrier, she skulked away, her boots clicking on the floor loudly. Back at her room she flopped on her bed and grumbled into her pillow childishly. Soon Captain Pike came on over the intercom.

"Due to recent events our mission will be cut short. We will be remaining at these facilities for today and tomorrow, leaving the following morning. All our remaining appointments have been canceled. Please enjoy yourselves however you please at the local venues. Thank you that is all."

Uhura decided she would be enjoying herself for once.

As Spock walked away from the awkward encounter with his favorite student he was surprised to come across Captain Pike leaning against the wall around the corner.

"Since when are you escorting the Lieutenant to a penitentiary facility tonight?" asked Captain Pike with what Spock didn't know was a hint of knowing humor. Spock paused.

"Since now," said Spock before stalking away. The Captain chuckled as he stalked away, rigid as ever.

Rebecca took one last, longing look at her cartography equipment laid out neatly on her desk before allowing Uhura to drag her out the door. Uhura had managed to rustle up Rebecca and two other female cadets to go out that night. All the boys had no problem taking a night off from their studies.

They reached the bar and the girls looked very uncomfortable. All of the male cadets were already there and had reached various levels of intoxication. Uhura sat her female envoy down at a table as if she were their sitter and went to the bar to order their drinks.

She noticed that the male cadets had moved over towards the girls and were making unwelcome advances on the uncomfortable them. God they were such babies. All of them were specialists in some sort of desk field. Although they would go far in Star Fleet, they had trouble fending off the most ridiculous baboons attempting to put the moves on them. Uhura was impatiently waiting for their drinks so she could return to the lambs when a local started to make advances on her!

"Make that two. Her shot's on me." She didn't even turn. Uhura wasn't in a mood to be flirted with by anyone. Anyone other than…no! He had made it very clear how he felt.

"Her shot's on her," Uhura said simply. She turned to look at him. He was attractive in a way but obviously full of himself. "Thanks but no thanks."

"Don't you at least want to know my name before you completely reject me?"

"I'm fine without it."

"You are fine without it. Its Jim, Jim Kirk." Uhura looked impatiently towards her table. Rebecca was staring intently at a bowl of pretzels as a very burly Cadet, spilling little sloshes of beer from his glass, attempted to talk to her.

"If you don't tell me your name I'm gonna' have to make one up."

"Its Uhura," she said it reluctantly, not really paying attention.

"Uhura? No way! That's the name I was gonna' make up for you! Uhura what?"

"Just Uhura."

"They don't have last names in your world?"

"Uhura is my last name."

"Then they don't have…uh first names in your world?" Uhura glanced toward her table and accidently caught the eye of Rebecca's burly suitor. He began making his way towards her at the bar. Jim asked her something about what she did with Star Fleet and she gave him a clipped reply. Well at least this gorilla of a Cadet would leave Rebecca alone. Surprisingly Jim actually knew what zeno linguistics is. Uhura was briefly impressed until he made some comment about her having the gift of tongue.

"I'm impressed. For a moment there, I thought you were just a dumb hick who only has sex with farm animals."

"Well, not only."

"This townie isn't bothering you, right?" asked the burly Cadet who had finally made his way to Uhura at the bar.

"Oh, beyond belief, but it's nothing I can't handle." Uhura was exasperated with the whole situation.

"You can handle me, if that's an invitation," replied Kurt smugly.

"Hey, you better mind your manners," said the cadet forcefully. Uhura could always read people well; body language goes with the territory of advanced zeno linguistics. And believe it or not the Cadet felt some sort of camaraderie urge to protect the recently violated Uhura. Of course his chivalry was mixed with the age-old urge to protect and most importantly impress females with one's masculinity.

"Oh relax, cupcake, it was a joke." The Cadet looked infuriated. Now this was solely to protect his manhood. The three other male cadets had joined him.

"Hey, farm-boy, maybe you can't count, but there are four of us and one of you."

"So, get two more guys and then it'll be an even fight."

Jim patted the Cadet on the back and that was it for the hopeless hick. It was a blur but basically Jim got his ass kicked. Uhura tried to yell over the din to stop it but she was unable to do anything. All Uhura could think was how the last 24 hours had been absolute hell for her and it just kept getting worse. She couldn't even enjoy a night out.

Luckily Captain Pike showed up and took control of the situation. He ended the fight but Jim was already out cold, drooling on the floor. After the situation had calmed the Captain first went to Uhura to make sure she was okay. Uhura insisted she was fine, with her signature fake smile. Uhura had long ago learned to fake body language that could fool anyone. It was one of her more useful language skills. Captain Pike sent all of the cadets home.

Later Uhura and Rebecca lay flopped on their beds. Gwen sat on Rebecca's bed helping her select a movie for them to watch. The fourth cadet, Aberdeen, hovered by the door, saying her goodbyes. Uhura squeezed a pillow to her chest in absent thought. Somebody rang the room's buzzer. Aberdeen motioned to ask if she should get it and Uhura nodded. The door revealed the most unlikely character with a whoosh. He had his hand impatiently hovering over the buzzer, about to ring again, and his other arm hanging from the doorframe. His posture was quite a shock, seeing as it was so unusual for him. Spock looked rather disheveled as he looked up from the buzzer to the four girls' surprised eyes, although his hair and clothing were not out of place as usual; it was his expression. He quickly straightened. Uhura scrambled into a sitting position.

"My apologies, I did not mean to intrude. I wonder if I could borrow Cadet Uhura for only a moment?" All three cadets looked between Uhura and Spock with wide eyes. Uhura nodded and left the room. Aberdeen, forgetting she had been about to leave, let her pass.

The door closed on Uhura and she was overwhelmingly unsure of which side of the door she desperately wanted to be on. She longed to be near Spock as usual but she was tired and didn't want to deal with more rejection. Uhura followed him a few awkward steps down the hallway, away from the door. He was so tall. In a haze she almost reached out to trace his back through the blue fabric with her slender fingers. Spock quickly turned to face her and paused. It wasn't one of his usual, contemplated pauses, but one of uncertainty. His eyes searched her face. Then his eyes darted around so quickly most barely would have noticed.

And then he pulled Uhura into a close and fervent embrace. His warm, strong arms were wrapped around her: one hand pressed in the middle of her back and the other holding her neck and head gently to his shoulder. Uhura was stunned and it took her a moment to return the embrace and wrap her arms around him. They stood like that for a moment. Then the whoosh of a door shocked Uhura out of her bliss. With a twitch of anger she made to remove herself from Spock's arms but he didn't let go and she was hardly motivated to end this, whatever it what.

"It is quite illogical that you seem unable to keep yourself out of trouble," muttered Spock into her hair.

She heard Aberdeen's boots clicking down the hall after a substantial pause.

_**Chekov: **_**Wowza! That vas such a great chapter! Sooooo cute! I tink it deserves wots and wots of reviews pweeese!**

_**Kirk: **_**Hmph. Whatever.**

_**Chekov: **_**You are just enwiouse!**

_**Kirk: **_**Yeah, right.**

_**Chekov: **_**Don't vury Spock wuves you too Keptin!**

_**Kirk: **_**(Sputtering) Uh…I never did get that shot. (Leaves)**

_**Silverrose: **_**So I hope you enjoyed this extra long update to try and make up for my ridiculously long absence! I know it's annoying when an author doesn't update for like a month. I'll be better. Please review!**


End file.
